


I know it's chemicals (that make me cling to you)

by eversinceniall



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Adoption, Confusion, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Lovers, M/M, Not really incest but kind of?, Unrequited Love, i don't know but i tagged it.just in case, i don't wanna spoil anything, is this considered underage?, lil bit of kellin and oli in here, vic is Kellin's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Kellin is 17 and finally gets a boyfriend. But when he tells his dad, Vic is less than happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know it's chemicals (that make me cling to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this because it took me forever and it's kind of shitty but oh well I like it. Ignore typos plsssss

Kellin was so happy. He was beaming ear to ear, because he had a boyfriend. His first boyfriend.

Oliver was his name. He was British and Kellin loved his accent, amongst many other things. They'd been on quite a few dates so far, but today at school, Oliver had officially asked Kellin to be his boyfriend. It was about time, as they had been seeing each other for over three months now.

Kellin opened the door to his house, slamming it behind him, and calling out for his dad, Vic. He couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

Kellin was lucky that he had such a close relationship with his father. He knew that Vic was bisexual, and wouldn't judge or be disappointed in him for being gay.

Sometimes Vic felt more like his best friend than his father. He rarely called Vic dad, instead addressing him by his name . 

Honestly it was kind of a good thing that Kellin now had a boyfriend because although he'd never admit it, for the past two years or so he'd been seeing Vic in a different light. He was beginning to think he might even have feelings for the older man, which was scary to think about because Vic was his dad.

He found Vic in the living room, lying on the couch with headphones on, his eyes closed. He looked gorgeous, his long brown hair resting on his shoulders, and wearing black skinny jeans and a tank top. Ugh, Kellin needed to stop thinking like this. 

Kellin walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Vic opened his eyes, and took off his headphones when he saw Kellin.

"Hey, what's up?" Vic asked, sitting up so there was space for Kellin to fit as well.

Kellin sat beside him, practically shaking with excitement, "I have great news, Vic!"

"What is it?" Vic asked, small smile on his face.

"I've got a boyfriend!" Kellin shouted, jumping up and down. Okay so he was kind of a fangirl, so what?

The smile faded from Vic's face. "What? No, you can't." Vic whispered almost to himself.

Kellin's smile dropped, "What do you mean I can't?"

Vic put on a stern face, "You're too young to have a boyfriend."

"I'm seventeen!" Kellin exclaimed, "In less than a year I'll be a legal adult."

"Well until you turn eighteen, and as long as you live here, you can't have a boyfriend." Vic said, the strict tone of his voice proving he was serious.

"Why are you doing this? You've always been so understanding about everything else, so what's different about this?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Kellin." Vic said.

"Oh, I get it, "Kellin said sassily, and determined to hurt or piss his father off, "You're jealous, huh? That's what it is, right? You're jealous because I have someone, and you don't. Because all you are is a lonely thirty four year old guy who is determined to keep his son from being happy."

Why couldn't Vic be okay with this? It was the only way Kellin could possibly overcome his feelings for Vic, and Kellin wasn't going to stop dating Oliver. He liked Oliver and maybe that was enough to help him finally get over his dad.

Kellin stormed off, going upstairs to his bedroom, and trying to ignore the hurt expression on Vic's face. The last thing he heard before he left was a whispered, "I'm jealous, but not for the reasons you think."

He pretended he didn't hear it.

~

It was only one o'clock and Kellin should have been in school, but instead he was laying on his bed underneath Oliver, moaning as the older boy grinded his jean covered crotch into Kellin's.

It felt so fucking good, and honestly, Kellin was wondering why he had never done this before. Okay, so he was kind of innocent for a seventeen year old, but he never really had anyone to do anything like this with before.

Kellin heard his dad's car pull into the driveway, and maybe he was kind of looking forward to being caught. One of the reasons he'd decided to ditch school early was because he knew Vic would be coming home around one and he really wanted Vic to catch him with Oliver. He wanted to piss his dad off, and show him that he couldn't stop Kellin from dating Oli.

The sound of Vic's car door opening and slamming shut startled Oliver, and he pulled away for a second to say, "What was that?"

"Nothing, probably just my dad. But don't worry, he won't know we're here if we're quiet." Kellin said, and pulled his boyfriend back down to reconnect their lips.

They continued their actions and Kellin was quickly distracted from thoughts about his dad and all his complicated feelings when Oliver slipped his hand into Kellin's boxers, and grasped his length, giving it a squeeze. Kellin let out a gasp, as Oliver stroked him up and down. He felt a little bad that he was the one getting all the pleasure, so he put his hand down Oliver's pants, and began moving his hand up and down.

They were moaning loudly into each others mouths, both-completely forgetting to be quiet, and Kellin felt himself about to come, when the door to his bedroom flew open. 

Oliver scrambled off of him, tugging his jeans up, and looking a bit horrified. Kellin knew the feeling.

"Get out!" Vic shouted.

Even though Oliver was quite a few inches taller than the older man, he still cowered in fear, and ran out of the room, mouthing a 'sorry' and 'call me' to Kellin.

Once Oliver was out of the room, Vic turned back to face Kellin, whose jeans were halfway down his hips, the top of his dick peeking out. Kellin hastily pulled them up, cheeks flushed a bright red.

He didn't want to look up, so he opted for staring at the ground. Why had he ever thought this would be a good idea?

When he finally deemed it okay to look up at Vic, he instantly wished he hadn't.

His father's face was red, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. Kellin was actually a little scared.

Their eyes connected, and Vic spoke, "What. The. Fuck? I fucking told you you couldn't date him as long as you're under this roof! And what do I come home to? I come home to find him practically fucking you, moaning so goddamn loud and-" 

Vic's voice cracked, and honestly Kellin was more than a little confused, and a lot worried. He'd never seen Vic like this before. One minute he was furious and looked like he wanted to punch a wall, and the next his voice was cracking, and he seemed to be on the verge of bursting into tears.

"God, Kellin, why do you have to fucking do this to me?" Vic asked, and a tear actually slipped down his cheek.

"Dad, I-" Kellin started, getting up and walking towards him.

"Don't call me that!" Vic said, interrupting him.

"What am I supposed to call you then?" Kellin asked, stopping right in front of Vic, puzzled.

"I don't know. I don't know. But - just, anything but that, please?" Vic pleaded.

"Okay." Kellin agreed, not knowing what else to say.

"Why are you so upset?" Kellin asked. "I know you caught us, um, you know, but it's not like he's going to hurt me or anything.

"Why do you think I'm upset? Huh? I told you that you couldn't date him, and then....then you let him touch you like that and God. It's a big deal to me, okay?" Vic said, leaning back against the wall.

 

"What are you trying to say?" Kellin asked softly, and he didn't know if he wanted the answer. Because how Vic was talking, it was like....

Kellin wasn't able to finish that thought as Vic responded before he could.

"I'm in love with you, Kellin." Vic whispered. Tears slipped down his face, and Kellin could barely look him in the eyes because there was so much pain there, and his voice had this desperate edge to it.

Kellin didn't know what to say, and he didn't know what to feel because what he expected to feel was instant disgust, but....he didn't. (Then again how could he when he too was lusting after his own goddamn father?) And he didn't know how to feel about that, because what did it mean? So in the end, he just kind of stared at his dad, stunned and very fucking confused.

It was only when Vic said his name , pleading for him to say something, anything, that Kellin finally snapped out of the trance he was in and grabbed a bag, packing clothes and other essentials like toothpaste in it.

He was aware of his dad watching him pack, and asking, "Kellin, what are you doing?" In a panicked tone, but he simply ignored it as he finished packing his bag.

He was about to leave the room, but Vic stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"Please, Kellin, tell me where you're going." Vic asked desperately, resting his hand on Kellin's soft cheek.

Kellin reached up, covering Vic's hand with his own.

Why was he feeling like this?

"I need to get away. I'm going to stay at a friend's house. I promise I'll come back....I just....need some time to think." Kellin said, and then removed Vic's hand from his face.

It was the truth, too. Kellin needed to figure out how he felt about Vic. It was complicated though. This wasn't just some crush.

He walked out of the room, and out of the house, and didn't dare look back because he knew if he saw Vic's face, he'd surely stay.

~

It'd been four days. Four long torturous days of trying to figure out what the fuck he felt.

Kellin was currently staying at his best friend, Justin's, place. All Kellin had told him was that he had gotten into a fight with his dad, and asked if it was okay if he stayed with him for a few days. Justin said yes, of course, and now he was currently laying on the bed of the guest room, lost in his thoughts.

He knew that eventually he would have to go home. After all, he was pretty sure that Justin's parents would get tired of him soon enough.

So, Kellin decided that he would go home today. He was dreading it, really, but, at least he had figured out how he felt about his dad being in love with him.

It took a lot of thinking, but he finally came to a conclusion.

Kellin thought about he and Vic's relationship. They were close, always had been. 

Vic had hooked up with some girl at the age of seventeen, and ten months later he found out he was a father. The girl didn't want the responsibility of taking care of a child, but Vic couldn't abandon his baby. So he kept Kellin and lived with his parents while he finished high school and went to college.

From a young age, Kellin had clung to Vic. And as he got older, that never changed. If anything, their bond got stronger. Kellin told Vic everything. They were like best friends. Kellin had never thought his relationship with his dad was any different than anyone else's. But it was.

And as Kellin looked back on the past, he realized that all the flirting they did, and the way he checked Vic out constantly wasn't normal for a father and son to do. When Kellin realized that he was always jealous of Vic's boyfriends and girlfriends, and always stared at Vic's lips, and wanted to kiss him, was when he came to the conclusion that he was maybe possibly in love with Vic, too. He'd already known that he had feelings for Vic, but now, he was almost positive he was in love with Vic.

And suddenly, Kellin wondered why he had never seen it before. It was as if it was there, but Kellin didn't acknowledge or give it enough thought to truly realize how he felt. He knew he had feelings for Vic but he blocked it, pushed it away, because he knew it wasn't acceptable or okay.

Right away, he called Oliver and broke up with him, because he couldn't date Oliver if he was in love with Vic . It just wasn't right.

Oliver was upset as expected, and honestly Kellin was a little sad too because he couldn't deny that he'd had genuine feelings for the younger boy. But for the most part, he was just a distraction.

Kellin knew it was time for him to go home so he grabbed his bag of clothes and went to Justin's room.

"Hey, can you give me a ride home?" Kellin asked when he opened the door.

Justin looked up from his phone, and nodded.

"Sure Kells."

~

The ride to his house felt a lot longer than twenty minutes and Kellin assumed that was because he was nervous as fuck.

Finally Justin's car pulled into the driveway of Kellin's house. He took a deep, preparing breath, and got out of the car, waving goodbye to Justin.

The front door was unlocked, as expected, because it was a Saturday and Vic was off work.

Kellin stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen, where he could hear the sink running.

The first thing he saw when he entered was Vic washing the dishes. 

"Hi," Kellin said quietly.

As soon as Vic heard Kellin's voice, he turned the sink off and spun around, running forward and wrapping his arms around Kellin in a hug.

Kellin's stomach went all fluttery at the feeling of Vic's strong arms wrapping around his waist. He couldn't help but sink into Vic's arms, wrapping his own around the older man's neck and resting his head on his shoulder.

He breathed in Vic's scent. Kellin had missed him terribly in the four days that had past and he was relieved to be back in his arms.

"I missed you so much," Vic whispered into Kellin's ear, his breath hot.

Kellin pulled away from the hug. "I missed you, too " 

God, how had Kellin never noticed it before? The way Vic was looking at him, it was so obvious. There was so much love and adoration in his brown eyes and Kellin was a fool to have missed it before.

"Kellin, can we just forget about what happened the other day? I didn't mean it, okay? I swear." Vic said, looking at Kellin hopefully.

"Don't say that. Don't say you didn't mean it. I know you meant it, Vic. I know you love me." Kellin stated.

"I'm sorry." Vic said, looking sad, "I'm so sorry. I love you, Kellin, but you don't feel the same way because I'm your dad."

"I never said that." Kellin said, grabbing Vic's hand

 

"What?" Vic asked, confused.

"I never said I didn't feel the same." Kellin told him, a burst of confidence sneaking up on him.

 

"So how do you feel then?" Vic asked, grasping Kellin's hand tighter.

"I think," Kellin answered, moving closer so that their lips were just barely touching. "I think I love you."

Vic's eyes widened and he pulled Kellin closer with his free hand. "You think?"

"I know." Kellin stated, his stomach fluttering with nerves.

The words had barely left his mouth before Vic's soft lips were pressed against his. The way Vic kissed him was perfect. The way the older man dug his fingers into Kellin's sides as they kissed, a mix of pleasure and pain, and Kellin couldn't help but arch his body forward, wanting to be as close to Vic as possible.

It didn't go any farther than a kiss because Kellin was soon zapped back to reality and pulled away before it could escalate.

Completely separating himself from Vic, he sighed. "We can't do this. It isn't right."

"You love me, and I love you. We CAN do this." Vic said, trying to pull Kellin back into his arms.

Kellin resisted. "I love you. But I'm your son! Vic, how are we supposed to be together? God, I'm fucking sick, aren't I? In love with my own father." He couldn't help the way his voice broke as he spoke.

"I can't lose you like this." Vic whispered. "Kellin. I have something to tell you but I don't want you to hate me for it." 

"You know I could never hate you."

"Yeah, well, you might after you hear this." Vic said.

"Tell me." Kellin demanded. "I'll never hate you."

"Okay. Let's sit down first." Vic said and Kellin nodded, taking a seat in one of the kitchen chairs while Vic sat in the seat next to him.

"Okay. So you know Jaime, right?"

What kind if question was that? Of course Kellin knew who Jaime was. He was Vic's best friend and he came over all the time. He'd known Jaime since he was a baby so by now Jaime was practically family.

"Of course I do." Kellin answered.

"So you remember when I told you that I had a one night stand with your mother and that's how you were conceived?"

"Yeah," Kellin said, urging Vic to continue.

Vic took a deep breath. "Well, I lied "

"What?" Kellin asked, puzzled. " What did you lie about? And what does Jaime have to do with it?"

"I never hooked up with that girl. And I never got anyone pregnant." Vic stated, nervously glancing at Kellin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kellin  
questioned, frustrated. "You're not making any sense. Will you just get to the point because right now I am confused out of my mind."

"Jaime is your father. Not me." Vic blurted out finally.

 

"W-what?" Kellin stuttered, feeling his eyes go big. What was Vic talking about? Jaime couldn't be his father. This had to be some sort of joke, right?

"You're kidding, right?" Kellin asked, hoping Vic would say yes, screaming April fool's even if it was the middle of September.

"No. I'm not." Vic replied, serious as ever 

Suddenly Kellin felt like he was going to pass out or throw up or both which made him glad he was sitting down because if he wasn't, he'd probably have fainted by now.

 

God. This couldn't be true, right? This wasn't some soap opera, this was his life. Things like this didn't happen in real life.

Then again, it would make sense. It would explain why his relationship with Vic was never like any other parent and child's. It would explain why he was attracted to Vic, why he was in love with him. It would explain so many things. Such as how Kellin could never see Vic as a parent figure, or why he was always so jealous of Vic's relationships.

But. This couldn't be real. Kellin felt like he was in some sort of twilight zone.

Suddenly Kellin was overcome with a mixture of different emotions. If he was Jaime's child, then why did Vic raise him?

"If I'm his son, then why aren't I living with him right now?"

"You want the full story?" 

"Of course I do," Kellin said, somewhat snappily.

"Alright. I was seventeen, and Jaime was fifteen. Jaime was dating this girl, Jasmine, his wife now as you know, and after six months of dating she found out she was pregnant. Jaime panicked. His parents were furious with him and he wasn't ready for the responsibility of a child. Jasmine didn't want a baby either, but she didn't believe in abortion. So she and Jaime agreed that they would give you up for adoption once you were born."

"And?" Kellin urged him to continue.

"And when Jasmine had you, I saw you, and I couldn't let them give you away. You were so small, and I loved you instantly. So I told Jaime I wanted to adopt you. And I did. Jaime was okay with it, happy even, that he'd still get to see you. I think he was a bit relieved that you weren't going to be adopted by some random strangers. But he made me promise not to tell you that you were adopted or that I wasn't your father. But here I am, breaking both of those promises."

 

Kellin sat there in shock. His head was spinning with all of this new information. He could barely wrap his head around it all.

He was Jaime's kid. Vic wasn't his father. He'd met his mother, Jasmine, who was now married to Jaime. He'd met his mother and father and hadn't known it was them.

"Then why are you telling me this if you said you wouldn't?" Kellin asked, trying not to drown in his thoughts.

Vic stood up, and grabbed Kellin's hand, pulling him up to a standing position too. 

"Because I love you Kellin. I'm in love with you and I can't lose you. We could never be together if you were thinking I was your father. So I'm willing to break a few promises if it means I get to keep you."

Ugh. Why did Vic have to say things like that? They made Kellin feel like he was going to explode from adoration and happiness. 

But things still weren't okay.

"I love you too, but it's still wrong. You're not my father biologically, but legally you are. You raised me from a baby." Kellin said sadly.

"What are you saying?" Vic asked, a worried look on his face.

"I'm saying we can't be together." Kellin answered.

"What?" Vic asked. "Kellin, I'm not your father biologically, and yes I might be your father legally, but that doesn't mean we can't be together. I loved you from the moment I saw you, but I didn't start to fall in love with you until you were around fourteen or fifteen. I never planned on telling you about my feelings because I didn't want you to feel disgusted that your own father was in love with you. I felt like such a pedophile, and I still do. I mean, I'm 34 years old, and I'm in love with a 17 year old, who technically is my son, and I raised from a baby. When you started seeing Oliver, I didn't think it was anything serious. So when you told me that you guys were dating, I was so jealous. I hate the thought of anyone else touching you, because in my head, you're mine, even if you're really not. I slipped up. I didn't mean to tell you about my feelings for you, but it just slipped out, and I wish I could take it back so we wouldn't be in this mess. It was better to love you in secret than it is to love you, knowing you're in love with me too, but still not be able to have you. I want to be with you, but I can't force you to."

Kellin was in tears. He didn't know what to do. He loved Vic, so much, and he wanted to be with him terribly. But there was also a part of him saying it was wrong and shouldn't happen.

"I don't know what I want, Vic. I've been having feelings for you for the last two years or so, and I tried to ignore them by occupying myself with Oliver.  
It worked at first, but then you told me you were in love with me, and now I don't know how I'm supposed to live with you, but not be with you." 

"Be with me." Vic pleaded softly, placing his hand on Kellin's cheek.

Kellin was weak. He was weak and his love for Vic was stronger than any other emotion he was feeling. Vic wasn't his father. They were free to be together. It wasn't wrong anymore. 

"Okay." Kellin agreed, and stepped forward, throwing himself into Vic's arms.

Vic hugged him tight, burying his face into Kellin's neck. "You'll be my boyfriend? You'll be mine?"

"Yes. I love you, Vic. And I can't not be with you. Not when I know it's okay. I need you."

Vic lifted Kellin so that he was sitting on the kitchen table, and stepped in between his legs.

"Can I kiss you?" Vic asked.

"Please." Kellin begged.

Vic pressed his lips to Kellin, pulling the younger boy closer. Kellin wrapped his legs around Vic's waist, kissing him harder. Vic's tongue prodded at Kellin's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Kellin opened his mouth, letting their tongues touch.

They were kissing passionately, and Kellin laid back on the table, pulling Vic on top of him. He pressed his hand against Vic's clothed crotch, making him moan and buck into Kellin's hand.

Kellin pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. "I kind of...kind of want you to make love to me?" His cheeks were a bright red.

Vic smirked. "Not yet, Kells. One day, but not now."

When Kellin looked disappointed, Vic added, "That doesn't mean we can't do other things."

Their lips reconnected, Kellin tugged Vic's shirt over his head, his hands tracing and exploring Vic's tan chest.

Vic tugged Kellin's shirt off, frowning when he tried to cover himself with his arms. "You're so beautiful."

Kellin blushed, kissing Vic softly.

They were just getting back into it when the doorbell rang. They ignored it the first time and kept kissing but the doorbell rang again.

Vic got up off of the table and slipped his shirt on, throwing Kellin's to him. 

"We'll continue this another time." Vic said suggestively, making Kellin grin.

Kellin quickly put his shirt on and followed Vic to the door. When they opened the door, they saw Jaime and Jasmine.

Kellin's stomach dropped. These were his parents. But they'd given him up. He felt like he might throw up, and Vic must have seen the anxious look on his face because he grabbed Kellin's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Come in," Vic said, moving aside 

Jasmine and Jaime walked in, their hands connected.

"We thought we'd stop by. You know, just to chat and stuff." Jaime said.

"You're my parents. Why didn't you want me?" Kellin blurted out.

Oops. He didn't mean to say anything, but it was on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't hold it in.

Silence. Everybody was silent.

The smiles on Jasmine and Jaime's faces changed drastically to one of shock and sadness.

"You told him?" Jaime asked, giving Vic a bit of a glare.

"I'm sorry, okay? But he deserved to know." Vic said defensively.

"You promised you wouldn't tell him." Jasmine said angrily.

"Don't talk like I'm not even here, okay?" Kellin spoke up. "How could you plan on keeping this from me for my whole life?"

"Kellin, we weren't ready for a child back then. We were young and we were too immature to raise a kid. When Vic offered to take you in, we agreed because we liked that we'd know you were in safe hands. But we didn't want you to know about us because we didn't want to completely jeopardize your life and make everything complicated.." Jasmine said.

"And you didn't think that I would want a say in the matter? If Vic hadn't told me, do you know how complicated things really would be?"

Jaime and Jasmine looked confused. Kellin saw Vic give him a warning glance out of the corner but he ignored it and continued on.

"I'm in love with Vic, for fuck's sake. Do you know how confused and disgusted I've been feeling towards myself? I thought I was in love with my father. But Vic told me the truth and I'm glad he did because now I can be with him."

Everyone was quiet.

Vic was looking at him with wide eyes, that Kellin read as a ' why the hell did you say that' look but also an 'I love you so much' look.

Jasmine spoke up finally. "I ship it!" She yelled jumping up and down. 

When everyone gave her weird looks, she huffed and rolled her eyes. "What? It's cute. Alicia would understand." She said, referring to her best friend and fellow fan girl.

However Jaime wasn't as okay with it as Jasmine was.

"You're dating?" Jaime asked incredulously. "He's only seventeen and you're thirty four. What the hell, Vic? I trusted you to take care of my child, not try to fuck him."

"Jaime!" Jasmine protested, "Why can't you be happy for them? It's Kellin's life and it's his decision."

"How can you be okay with this?" Jaime asked.

"I'm okay with it because I support love! And they if love each other, then I have no right to judge either of them for doing what makes them happy!"

"I understand you're mad Jaime." Vic said. "But I love Kellin. His age doesn't matter to me. And no matter how much you dislike it, I'm not going to stop loving him. So you'll just have to deal with it."

"I'm sorry, Vic. It's just weird to know you're dating my son. Well, your son technically. I'm not exactly okay with it but I won't try to stop it." Jaime said

"I have a favor to ask you two." Kellin spoke up.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"I want you guys to adopt me." Kellin declared

"What? Why?" Vic asked, seeming sad.

"Because if you guys adopt me then I won't legally be Vic's son anymore and therefore if we ever want to get....well, married....we can, without anybody thinking weirdly of it or trying to stop it."

"I don't...I guess we could." Jaime said slowly.

"We can do it!" Jasmine said excitedly. " But Kellin I just want you to know that your father and I love you and we always have. We loved you before you were even born and just because we gave you up, doesn't mean we didn't love you."

Kellin nodded. "Okay." 

He wanted to tell them he loved them back, but he wasn't exactly ready for that. He still had a lot of forgiving to do.

"We're going to go." Jaime said. "You can call us and we can talk more about adopting you, if you want. We do love you, Kellin.."

They left shortly after, but before they did, Jasmine tackled Kellin in a hug. "You're my baby boy and I'll always love you. I'm so sorry for giving you up. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time, but you'll never understand how much I regret it." She whispered before pulling away.

Kellin pulled her back in at the last minute and decided what the hell, might as well "I love you too....mom. I might not have known you were my mother before, but you've always been my family."

He let go, and when he did he saw that she had tears in her eyes. She gave Kellin a smile and then turned around, grabbing Jaime's hand and yelling a 'bye' as she left.

"So...marriage, huh?" Vic asked, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Kellin said, blushing, "It was just for future reference."

Vic pulled Kellin into his arms. "I like the thought of marrying you." He whispered in Kellin's ear.

 

Kellin shivered, "Don't go getting any ideas. We just got together."

Vic grinned playfully, "Oh, I won't. But when or if it happens, you wear the dress."

"Ha ha." Kellin mocked, "Real funny."

A piece of hair fell in Kellin's face, and Vic tucked it behind his ear. "I love you." He said, pecking Kellin on the lips.

"I love you too." Kellin said, smiling.

"I can't believe this is real." 

"Believe it." Kellin said. "Because I never plan on leaving."

"Good." Vic agreed, "because I never want you to."

Maybe it was a little weird that he was in love with the guy who had adopted him, but Kellin couldn't care less because he was happy and that was all that mattered.

Things were strange now that he knew Jaime and Jasmine were his parents, but he was glad he knew. Maybe now he could form a real relationship with them.

Things would all turn out okay. Kellin was sure of it, and being held in Vic's arms he knew he wouldn't change a thing.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if you can even marry your adopted child if you give them up for adoption, but idc because this is fan fiction bye. Oh and ily all thanks for reading


End file.
